Worth It
by MultifandomSonyeo
Summary: The Host Club's Shadow King might not be as cold as we thought. Meet Kairi, the only person who once experienced the sweet Kyoya. I suck at summaries but do give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As you can see, I still have another ongoing story so the updates will not be that fast. Do enjoy, rate and review every chapter! Arigatou gozaimasu~**

* * *

"All passengers for flight 2:30 from Boston to Japan, please proceed to the boarding section."

I stood up and carried my bag towards the section. Finally, after three years, I'm going back to Japan! I've missed a lot of people. I wonder how are they doing now.

I nestled in my seat and got ready to take a nap. It will be a very long flight so I have enough time to rest. Or so I thought.

After hours of trying to sleep, which was very hard due to the cramped seat, the signal for landing was lighted, indicating that in a few minutes, we would be in Japan.

I grabbed the seat handles tightly, seeing that the landing always make my stomach churn upwards, like in a coaster ride. Then I boarded off the plane and looked for a familiar face in the airport.

"Kairi-sama," I spun towards the location of the voice and found Tanaka-san, our butler.

He walked towards me and smiled, "Welcome home, Kairi-sama."

I returned the gesture and sighed, "It feels good to be home."

He escorted me outside the airport and into our limousine. The driver opened the door and gently closed it once I was inside. You must be thinking, a butler, driver and a limousine. Am I rich?

Yes, yes I am. My parents, specifically my dad, own the largest shopping mall that has over a hundred branches in the world, the MH or Masahiko, our family name. While my mom owns a clothing line called MK. It was named after my initials.

How about me? I, too, am indulged in a business. I own a restaurant that has 5 branches in the whole country. It's called STK and it stands for Satoko, Tachi and Kairi, my mom and dad's name followed by my name.

So why wasn't I boarded in the first class plane? Simple. I wouldn't want spending a lot of money for something so useless. I mean, I still arrived in Japan, all in one piece.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked Tanaka-san.

"They were away on a business trip," he replied.

That's weird. I'm sure they wouldn't be away when they knew I was coming. I mean, when I said I was returning back home, they were crying about how it's about time and how much they had missed me.

I decided to let it go and looked outside. Japan was simply breathtaking during spring season. The blooming flowers, the sakura petals and even the air is perfect, not too cold nor hot. I really missed Japan.

We parked in front of our mansion's gate. I told Tanaka-san to carry my luggage since I was too tired during the journey and wanted nothing but to sleep. I lazily opened the door when a shout welcomed me.

"WELCOME HOME KAIRI!"

They're here, mom and dad. I thought they were supposed to be away? I pushed the thought aside and let the grateful feeling envelope my heart. Teary-eyed, I hugged them.

"I really missed you," I said.

"We missed you too! Otou-san was worried sick about you being alone in a foreign country, what if boys were harrasing you and daddy was not there to help you!" Dad cried, hugging me tightly.

Mom playfully slapped dad's arm and said, "Calm down, Tachi. Kairi can't breathe," she smiled at me, "how were you, my daughter?"

I released myself from dad's grip, leaving him sad and sulking, and said, "I was fine, Mom. I was stressed because I was managing the stocks of the STK and I was busy with studies. But it was fine."

Let me introduce my parents. Masahiko Tachi, my dad, is a man in his forties, but he never looked old. He appears to be serious and professional during business meetings but he was childish at home. He kind of reminds me of my cousin a.k.a my only friend.

Meanwhile Masahiko Satoko, my mom, is the serious one in the family. She sometimes ride along with otou-san's antics but most of the time, she stops them. My personality is the combination of theirs.

"You didn't have any boyfriends?" she pried.

I sensed dad's burning aura as if saying, 'try to approach my girl and you're dead', "Yes, Kairi-chan. Did you?"

I gulped and shook my head, "N-No, I didn't have any time to have one."

After all the welcoming and hugging, I excused myself to my room to get some rest. I reached upstairs and opened the door on the end of the corridor.

I breathed in the familiar scent of my room. Nothing has changed much. The cream wallpaper with flowery designs, the study table full of books and letters from my cousin, the stack of stuffed toys in my bed and even the photograph of me and my former best friend.

I jumped in my bed and nestled my head into one of the teddy bear's arm. I was so tired that I didn't notice the yellow dress that is hanged on the door of my drawer that would eventually be the cause of my headaches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another one! After this week, I swear I'll update regularly (or at least try to) Do rate and review. Arigatou gozaimasu \(^O^)/**

* * *

"Why? Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because you're meritless. I don't need someone who's worthless."

"I thought.. I thought we were best friends! We're together forever!"

"I only befriended you because of your parents. Stop it with your illusions."

"Why? K-"

I awoke with sweat dripping from my forehead. I panted as I wipe it away with my sleeves. I looked at my dear friend, the alarm clock. It says, 6:30 AM.

I sighed and prepared myself to go back to sleep. School would start at 7:00.

I sat upright almost immediately, causing my head to hurt a little. I looked at my friend again to see that that zero has evolved into one. I mentally cursed myself as I prepare for school.

After I took a bath, I put on my uniform and looked at the mirror. My slightly wavy hair extending up to my back, my blue eyes which I inherited from my father, and the very tacky yellow dress called our uniform. I scrunched my nose at the sight, I was better with knee-length shorts and plain shirt but meh, this'll do.

I walked out from my room and towards the dining area. I saw my dad, reading the newspaper, though it was upside down I'm thinking he uses the material to cover his face while looking at me, teary-eyed.

My mom is quietly finishing her breakfast when she asked me to sit and have one. I declined, saying that I would be late, and grabbed a piece of bread and started to head out.

"Wait, Kairi-chaaan!" I heard my dad shout.

"What is it, Dad?"

He put his thumbs up, "You look beautiful in this dress!" with tears gushing out of his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheeks. I bid goodbye and headed towards the driver.

When I arrived at my school, which I later knew as Ouran, one thing came into my mind. It was pink. I shook my head, as I head to the Principal's office to process my enrollment papers.

"Kairi-chan!" Great, another middle-aged childish dad, "Welcome to Ouran!"

Suoh Yuzuru was apparently the owner of this school, that was why I was admitted almost easily.

He discussed some rules and regulations then gave me my schedule. I was in class 1-A. I bowed and went to find my room.

I bumped into my homeroom teacher in the hallway, which was fortunate since I thought I was lost. We arrived in front of our room and she asked me to stay outside first.

"Ja, everyone listen. We have a new transfer student, let's welcome her."

All eyes were on me as I entered the room, I scanned the area and found three familiar faces.

"Good day," I bowed, "I'm Masahiko Kairi. Nice to meet you."

I took my seat next to a boy with dark hair, who was in the list of the familiar faces.

"Hello," I greeted him. Or should I say...

He smiled at me and greeted back, "Hello. I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

I chuckled inwardly, I know, I thought.

"Ah I know you. My cousin told me about you," I smiled.

'He' was about to reply when the arrival of our teacher interrupted her.

Our first subject was English, which was boring since I knew the language, for staying three years in a country that uses that language.

After was Art. This is my hell. I couldn't even draw a straight line even with the ruler's help. I was pretty sure I'd fail this subject.

Few hours passed and it was club time. I already have a club in mind but I didn't know its name.

"Um, Haruhi-san?" I approached 'him', "could you take me to your club? I know that my cousin and you are in the same club."

Haruhi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What's your cousin's name?"

"It's-"

"Oi, Haruhi! Who's this?" Two twin redheads said.

"You guys," 'he' complained, "Kairi-san was introduced to us earlier. She's a transfer student."

"I assume the transfer student can walk on her own towards her club. Come on, we'll be late." A redhead who emits a menacing aura said.

How rude.

"Actually, I'm on my way to Haruhi's club," I crossed my arms.

The twins raised their eyebrows. They turned around and dragged Haruhi with them.

"Then just follow us."

* * *

I was asked to wait outside for a while. I noticed a bunch of girls squealing like fangirls, and there were no boys. What kind of club is this?

The door opened and rose petals came out. Seriously?

What was even surprising was their slogan, "Welcome to the Host Club!"

The fangirls rushed inside as I stayed in my spot. This was my cousin's club? A freaking host club?!

"Oi, transfer student," the redhead said.

"You're not coming in?" the other redhead asked.

I was about to walk away when I heard a very familiar voice in the background.

"Oi, oi you baka twins! Is that the proper way to welcome a lady?"

He walked towards me, with his eyes closed, and handed me a rose. He smiled as he opened his eyes slowly.

We both froze in this very awkward situation.

"T-Tama-chan?" I stuttered.

"K-Kairi?" he's still frozen in his position.

"Tono, you know her?" the twins simultaneously asked.

"Oh!" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed, "Senpai is your cousin, right Kairi?"

I nodded and what followed was an earsplitting, "Eeeh?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you like it? Or did you not? Rate and review please :D Arigatou gozaimasu~**

* * *

"Eh, Kai-chan, you're Tama-chan's cousin? I didn't know Tama-chan had other relatives," a little blonde said.

"Well, my mother wasn't well-known before she married my father so maybe that's why," I explained.

It was after-club time when they dragged me, mostly the twins, into a sofa to interrogate me. They asked me about my status, my knowledge about Tama-chan's embarrassing history and the like.

"By the way, I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but call me Honey, nee?" Honey-senpai said, with a flowery aura.

I chuckled, "I know you all, Tama-chan wouldn't stop talking about you. And of course, about Haruhi-san's secret. But I swear I wouldn't tell."

I recited all of their names and stopped when I reached the twins, "Well according to Tama-chan, Hikaru is meaner so I'm guessing the right one is Hikaru, and the other is Kaoru."

"Tono, I'm not meaner!" Hikaru whined as he chased Tama-chan in circles, while Kaoru was looking at me mysteriously.

I still haven't said one name yet, "Ah, and the loyal subordinate of the king, according to Tama-chan," I looked at him, and my heart felt a little bit of pain. He was still the same, with his poker face, jet black hair, the glasses and the confident posture, as if he knows everything, "Ootori Kyoya."

"Welcome to Ouran, Masahiko-san," he said formally.

Well yeah, I wouldn't have left if it wasn't for you.

I returned the tone with an additional fake smile, "Thank you, Ootori-san."

He bowed and went to stop the fighting Tama-chan and Hikaru.

Why wasn't he shaken up like I was? Maybe.. maybe I did mean nothing to him.

I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes when Honey-senpai approached me, "Are you okay, Kai-chan?"

I quickly wiped my eyes and looked at him, "I'm fine. Do you have chocolate cake here?"

I swear Honey-senpai's eyes turned twinkly, "Why? Why? You like cake too?"

I nodded, "I eat cake when I feel sad," then I added, "Or happy, excited. I just like cake."

The next second, he was dragging me towards a table with a huge choco cake. We devoured it in just half an hour.

"I like you, Kai-chan! Here, you can hold Usa-chan!" he said.

I looked at the adorable pink bunny, and hugged it. It was soft, giving me comfort.

"Ne, Kai-chan, why were you crying?"

I almost choked on my cake, "I-I-I wasn't c-crying!"

I guess I said that a bit loudly since all the hosts were looking at me.

"Who dares to make my precious daughter cry?!" Tama-chan exclaimed.

"When did I became your daughter, baka!" I complained, leaving him emote on one side, "And I wasn't crying, something just went into my eyes, that's all." I quickly drank my tea and stood up.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, but I'm afraid I need to go." I bowed and started walking out the door.

"Come again, Kairi-san," Haruhi-san said, "You're welcome anytime."

I smiled and left.

Well, you wouldn't imagine how surprised I was when one of the hosts were standing outside the door, as if waiting for me.

"Kairi."

It took all of my willpower to not get affected by the sudden change of attitude.

"What is it, Ootori-san?" I said.

I saw him stiffened for a second but it was gone almost immediately, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

I glared at him, "Oh sorry, I wasn't aware it was needed."

"What was that?" he growled. He was pretty mad himself.

"I said, it wasn't needed. And do forgive me for I have to go. Good bye, Ootori-san," I turned around and walked faster.

As soon as I was in the limo, I cried quietly. Stupid Kyoya, and stupid Kairi, you knew that he was in the club and yet you went to see him. What did you get? Nothing. Not even an "I miss you" or "how have you been". Why would you even expect? You were nothing to him.

"Kairi-sama, we're here," the driver said.

I got out and headed towards my room, not even acknowledging my mom and dad and their banner saying, Happy First School Day, making me look like I was in kindergarten.

I closed my door quietly and locked it. I drowned myself in reading cook books and soon I fell asleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"I heard the daughter of the CEO of MH shopping center was admitted in Ouran," his father said.

"Oh, wasn't it your childhood friend, Kyoya?" Akito said.

The boy curled his fist, "What about her, father?"

He remembered her attitude a while back. She didn't even show any sign of missing him. They were friends for goddamn's sake!

"Befriend her. It might help in our business."

I know, he thought, that's what you want. For the business.

"Yes father."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kairi-chan!" I heard Tama-chan shouting.

It was lunch time when we, Haruhi, the twins and I, went out of the normal way and ate in the garden. We had brought cloth to cover the ground and sat on it. I prepared clubhouse sandwiches for everyone in the host club, I was going to give it to the others later but apparently they've come to ruin our peaceful lunch.

"Tono, what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked, with irritation in his voice.

If you ask me, I might say that Hikaru and Kaoru are beginning to like me. During my first weeks in Ouran, they had hardly talked to me but after a while, they now respond to my greetings and out-of-the-blue topics.

Well, that is, if you ask me. I don't know their answers if you ask them.

"My daughters are having a blissful picnic and some girl bonding time," Tama-chan cried dramatically, then he looked at the twins with fire in his eyes, "Oi, you doppelgangers, don't disturb them!"

And once again, Tama-chan chased the twins with a bat (I don't know where he got it) in circles.

Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai sat in front of us, "Ne, Kai-chan, what's in the basket?"

I opened the lid and handed him and Mori-sempai sandwiches, "I made this earlier. It's just a simple sandwich, though."

The sempais said their respects and ate the sandwich. They told me it was good and I thanked them. It didn't really matter since it was just a sandwich and anyone could have done a better job.

I walked towards the cat and mouse-like trio and forced them to stop. I gave them their share of sandwiches and walked back to our place.

I reached for the last sandwich and I was mentally debating if I should give it to him or not. If I didn't, the other hosts would notice something wrong. If I did, he might not accept it.

If our relationship is not yet clear to you, Kyoya- I mean Ootori-san and I were best friends. But he pushed me away since I didn't have any merits.

He might have been my first love.

I sighed and stood up, then I walked towards him and handed him a sandwich, "Here."

Ootori-san looked up from his clipboard and accepted it, "Thank you, Kairi."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, we're on first name basis now?"

I tried to recall any memory that might have given him the drive to call me by my given name. I've always been polite to him and professional so why the sudden change?

"Well, I did use to call you that," he said coolly.

"Okay then, Ootori-san," I turned around and started walking.

"Kyoya," he muttered, "Call me Kyoya."

I pretended that I didn't hear that.

* * *

*Club time*

This is the first time in weeks that I'm attending the host club again. I joined the cooking club so I was pretty busy the whole time. You could imagine Tama-chan sulking about how his daughter wouldn't even support him.

When I arrived at the Third Music Room, they were already starting, I had no one to designate yet so I just wandered around. I could hear the girls' squeal around Tama-chan's princely act, that was quite opposite to his real character. I saw the twins doing their twincest act, Honey-sempai eating cake and Mori-sempai being quiet, and the natural Haruhi who could cause even the same gender to fangirl to her.

"Good afternoon, Kairi," a voice from behind said.

I jumped a little and looked at the speaker. It was Kyoya.

"Have you designated anyone yet?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Is there anyone with free seats yet?"

He looked at his clipboard, "I believe none. Except for me, would that be fine?"

I mentally gulped and thought of an answer. After a few seconds, I nodded.

"Very well," he lead me towards an empty sofa and asked me to sit. Then he did the same.

"So, would you like to order a Host Club Photo Book?" he asked.

I couldn't help laughing, "As if I haven't had enough of your faces."

He smiled a little, "The regulars here still actively buy these though. Aside from the photo book," he grabbed his laptop and showed me their site, "we also have an auction going on. There's Hikaru's keychain, Honey-sempai's sandals, and Tamaki's handkerchief."

I pushed the laptop away, chuckling, "Did you seriously want me to designate you so you could advertise some of your products?"

"It helps to our income," he smiled and then turned serious, "well, what do you want to talk about?"

I dropped my chuckle as I sighed. Was this the right time?

I guess this is. I can't be awkward to him always, we need to sort things out.

"What happened to us?" I said quietly.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I said," with a little more force, "what happened to us?"

Kyoya furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

I looked at his eyes, "We were so close, back then. And you just pushed me away. Because I was meritless. You didn't even contact me once," my lips were quivering but I refuse to cry in front of him.

"Kairi," he said softly, which surprised me, "I believe we need a little more private setting when it comes to this. But let me tell you something, I never did mean to hurt you. I was young back then and I didn't know what I was doing. All I want is to be friends with you again. If you'd permit that."

I looked at him, surprised. Honestly, I didn't know what to feel. With just one sentence, all the anger inside me disappeared, and happiness replaced it. It was fine, I thought. I have to let things go to let new things, better things come.

"Then let's just start over again," I extended my hand for a handshake, "Hi! I'm Masahiko Kairi. And you are?"

He returned the smile and the gesture, "Ootori Kyoya, nice to meet you."

We shook each other's hand and after a while we both laughed. The sound was a mixture of relief, excitement and happiness. The other hosts glanced at our table, checking if they had really heard the Shadow King laugh.

I've heard it for a thousand times and it still is the best sound of all.

I was glad we were friends again.

* * *

**Ah, they are friends again. I just couldn't help being mad at Kyoya haha. You have to wait for a few more chapters to know about their past. Do rate and review. Arigatou gozaimasu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another oneeee~ do you like it? huh? huh? Do rate and review~ Midterms are coming! Arigatou gozaimasu *hyper sonyeo***

**By the way, as some of you may not know, I am writing a Conan fanfic at the same time but I stopped updating it. I have a lot of things to do and I am still able to post updates in Worth It because I have six chapters on hand so I'm posting it every after a while, while in the other fanfic, I'm stuck. Please do understand me! Once October starts, I'll get back to it. Arigatou gozaimasu~**

* * *

"We're going to the beach!" Tama-chan exclaimed.

My deep sleep was disturbed by an annoying blonde casually shouting in my place. I was trying so hard not to throw my dear friend on the table at him.

"What the fuck are you doing at my room, so early in the morning?" I growled.

Tamaki froze with his mouth wide open, "M-Mommy! Our daughter just used a bad word against me!" he cried while running around my room.

"What mommy?" I asked.

"Well, it seems that in our host club family, I'm the motherly figure," Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

I yelped inwardly as I saw him. I certainly did not see him in my room before.

But wait, mommy?

I laughed, "Well I wonder how that came to be. Anyway, we're going where?"

I looked at them and realized that they were wearing tropical clothes and Tamaki even had a flower necklace. Didn't they just go to Kyoya's resort just a few days ago?

"Well, Haruhi had wanted to go to a real beach so Tamaki planned it. Of course, I helped," Kyoya said.

Did he just-

"Read your mind? Don't be silly, I'm not capable of doing that."

But how does he-

"How do I know what you're saying? Your expression says it all."

Oh. I laughed a little, feeling amazed by what he just did and feeling happy that we were on friendly terms again.

"Kairi-sama," a maid entered knocked in my room, "your luggage has been prepared."

I furrowed my brows, "What luggage?"

"Tamaki-sama said to prepare clothes and things for your trip. Have a safe journey, Kairi-sama," I heard the maid leave.

"Why am I even included in this?" I sighed.

Tama-chan patted my shoulder, "Because you are my daughter."

"Am not," I said, causing him to slump on the corner of my room and sulk.

* * *

"Tamaki-sama, watching the sunset with you is so beautiful."

"No, princess, you're more beautiful."

"Tamaki-sama..."

"Your solo time with Tamaki is up, next customer please," Kyoya said to the long line of squealing girls. They were waiting for their turn to spend five minutes alone with Tamaki.

So this is a host club event too huh.

"Damn Kyoya-senpai, when he agreed so easily, I thought something was up," Hikaru said.

"And they even dragged me into this," I sighed.

"Come to think of it, why aren't you in a swim suit?" he asked.

"I'm not really a big fan of showing my skin to others," I bit my lip.

"Why? You've got the body for it."

I smirked, "Oho, are you checking me out right now, Hikaru?"

Hikaru snorted but blushed a little, "Baka. As if." Then he ruffled my hair and ran towards Kaoru.

If you're wondering what happened to Hikaru and me, then here it is.

**Flashback; one week ago**

"See you tomorrow, Kairi-chan!" Minako-san, my classmate, waved.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the car, but I was stopped by an angry redhead.

"Kairi, why is Kaoru like that?!" he shouted.

I was surprised by his sudden outburst and told him to calm down. I brought him to our classroom and asked him what happened.

Kaoru's been acting strange lately, he said. He had been avoiding him once club period is over, saying that he has to go somewhere. He had been acting like that for three days.

I remembered that Kaoru asked me once for a recipe for a moon cake. I asked him why but he just smiled.

"Hey," I said to Hikaru, "Maybe I know where he is."

As soon as he said that, he grabbed me and told me to lead the way. As if I could do that with him dragging me.

We arrived at the baking room and there was Kaoru, wearing a dirty apron, looking at the microwave.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru spun, surprised that Hikaru found him. Then he found me behind Hikaru and smiled, "You sold me out Kairi."

A sound came out from the oven as Kaoru excitedly opened it and took out a tray.

It was moon cakes.

"Here," Kaoru handed it to Hikaru, "your favorite moon cakes. You've been saying you want some, didn't you Hikaru?"

Hikaru cried while eating it and hugged Kaoru. I smiled at the sight of the twins. They obviously care so much for each other.

We walked outside the room, heading towards the gate. When we were about to part, Kaoru tossed me a small bag.

"Here," he said, "Thanks for teaching me how to bake," he smiled.

I thanked him and waved goodbye.

That's what made us closer, I guess.

Well back to the present times, there they were, still on their twincest acts. Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai were digging shellfish with Haruhi.

Wait, shellfish on a beach?

I walked towards them and found out that that part of the beach were filled with crabs, shrimps and edible shells. Haruhi looked so happy.

Then a little caterpillar appeared and all the customers were scared, but Haruhi just tossed it aside.

"Hey tono, we have a game," I overheard the twins say, "it's Find Out Haruhi's Weakness Game!"

"You devils!" Tama-chan exclaimed, "what kind of game is that?"

"Well they say that people only tell their weakness to the one closest to them."

Tama-chan quickly got fired up and asked, "The rules?"

The twins explained the rules and to add fuel to Tama-chan's burning desire, Kyoya said that he'd give middle school pictures of Haruhi to the winner. Then they were off to find her weakness.

"Aren't you participating, Kyoya?" I walked near him.

"No, I have better things to attend to," he said, "and you shouldn't get to close to crabs, you're allergic to them right?"

I was surprised by how he still knew that fact about me.

"Of course."

After a while, I was about to head towards the hotel we were staying in, only to be stopped by the girls.

Haruhi was in danger.

Tama-chan rushed towards the cliff, but Haruhi was already falling to the sea. He jumped and saved Haruhi.

"You," he said, "are you someone who knows martial arts like Honey-sempai? You're a girl, stupid! Think about it sometimes!"

"I don't know what I did to get scolded for saving those girls' lives." Haruhi defended.

Tama-chan looked different for a while, "Fine. If you still won't accept your mistake, then I'm not talking to you."

I followed Tama-chan and tapped him on the shoulder, "You shouldn't give Haruhi a hard time."

He looked at me, with his puppy eyes that threatened to spill tears.

"Honestly, if you can't even stand it, why start a fight in the first place?" I hugged my stupid cousin.

I partly am a little mad about Haruhi's actions. Why didn't she just call us? I know some martial arts, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai would finish those two in a heartbeat. But I was glad Haruhi was fine.

I just hope she realizes her mistake before Tama-chan's soul fades with the wind


	6. Chapter 6

**Rate and review Minna! Arigatou gozaimasu~**

* * *

The fight between Tama-chan and Haruhi had gone from simple to an all-out cold war. I never knew Haruhi had this childish side of her, it was surprising.

I had to stay with the hosts in Nekozawa-sempai's mansion. One reason is that Tama-chan's extremely scared of sempai and he forced me to stay with him. Fortunately, there's still an extra room. The second one is to monitor the fight between Tama-chan and Haruhi, to make sure it doesn't get worse.

Our main dish today is crabs, which is quite not good with me since I'm allergic to crabs. I excused myself from the group playing a board game and went to my room. I hadn't brought my allergy pills, so I better stay away from the shellfish.

I changed my clothes into a comfy white dress, extending up to my knees. Of course I had shorts inside since I really move a lot when I sleep. I headed outside, only to find out that the electricity was gone because of the storm.

Thankfully, before I arrived at the dining room, Haruhi courageously went to the basement to open the generator.

Speaking of Haruhi, she was wearing a pink dress that made her look like a doll.

"Haru-chan, kawaii! You too, Kai-chan so pretty," Honey-sempai said.

I thanked him and sat beside Hikaru. Haruhi's dad had changed all her clothes into dresses and the idiot trio mumbled something about Haruhi's father doing a good job.

Dinner is now served and I excused myself again to my room. I didn't want them to know that I'm allergic to crabs and have them make another meal just for me. Thankfully, I had biscuits in my bag but that wasn't enough to fill my stomach.

After a few minutes, I decided to go to the kitchen to find more food. While walking, I saw a door opened a little and was surprised to see Kyoya topless, and Haruhi under him.

I stopped, what in the world are they doing? I know Kyoya wouldn't do something like that since obviously, Tama-chan likes Haruhi. Then I hid behind a wall when I saw Tama-chan approaching the room.

"Kyoya, do you have any lotion? My skin- Kyoya you-!" Tama-chan exclaimed.

"Here use it as you want." Kyoya said coolly.

I heard the doors close and Kyoya walking away. Before that, I heard him whisper, "Meritless, huh? Interesting."

Huh, so Kyoya has a crush on Haruhi? Good for my former crush.

Okay, he had been my first love but that was three years ago, surely the feelings had fade away, that's why I'm not that bothered by him crushing on Haruhi.

There was a twitch in my heart, maybe indicating that I should make a move and eat because I was extremely hungry. I headed towards the dining table, finding Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai there.

"Where are the twins?" I casually asked.

"They were off to find Neko-chan's true identity!" the small third year said.

I looked at him in confusion as he explained how Nekozawa-sempai wears a wig to cover his blonde hair. I shrugged it off and opened the refrigerator.

"There's no food in there, but don't worry, we left you some crabs!" Honey-sempai dragged me to the table and gave me one.

I tried to refuse politely but he gave me his puppy eyes and said, "Me and Takashi cooked it by ourselves. You don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just-" I stopped when I saw that he was about to cry.

I sighed and started to eat the crab. Surely one crab won't hurt me right? It's been a while since I had an allergy attack, and maybe my allergy was gone now. Besides, it's not like it's going to kill me.

It was surprisingly good, and one crab turned into five. I was pretty full now and I thanked them for the meal.

I went back to my room to prepare to sleep. I was still fine, so maybe my allergy was gone now? I smiled at the thought, I'll be able to eat more of that delicious stuff now!

As soon as I opened the door, my heart pained. I clutched my chest, only to find that my hands have swell and it was hard to breathe. I walked hardly to my bed and breathe heavily.

It was hell. I can't breathe properly. Everytime I'm on the verge of passing out, my lungs would prevent it by allowing me to breathe.

"K-Kairi? What's happening?" I heard someone say. I wasn't sure who because it was cloudy.

"Kaoru! Call tono, Kairi's in trouble!"

"Kairi, hold on, keep breathing. Damn it, what happened? Damn it!"

"Kairi! Oh my dear daughter what happened? Call Kyoya!"

"Kai-chan.."

* * *

I woke up, my head feeling heavy as I look around. It was morning, and I'm still on the room in Nekozawa-sempai's mansion. I tried to get out of my bed, only to find out that someone's head was resting on my side.

It was Tama-chan. On the floor, with blankets laid, were the twins, sleeping soundly. I also saw Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai on the side of another spare bed where Haruhi was sleeping. Then I saw Kyoya, sleeping while sitting on a chair.

I remembered passing out to the frantic calls of the host. Huh, so I still have allergies. I looked at the clock and it said 7:45. I nudged Tama-chan's head to wake him up since I believe they had to send the guests off on 8:30.

Tama-chan groaned while slowly opening his eyes. When he saw me wide awake, he instantly stood up and touched my face.

"My daughter, are you okay?!" he frantically shouted.

Annoyed but touched, I took his hands away from my face, "Yes, yes I'm fine."

"You baka, what happened last night?" Hikari asked. I could see he was irritated and Kaoru too, was slightly shaking.

"You had us all worried, Kai-chan," Honey-sempai said while Mori-sempai nodded.

"And Tamaki's voice woke us all up. I'm glad to see you fine but perhaps, did you eat crabs while I certainly warned you not to?" The shadow king asked.

I gulped. There was murderous aura around him and it would be better to just shut my mouth.

"Kairi-san," Haruhi said, "Kyoya-sempai told us that you were allergic to crabs and still you ate them. You should avoid doing things that would hurt you, okay?" Haruhi said.

"Kai-chan, I'm so sorry I forced you to eat crabs!" Honey-sempai cried. I shook my head and told him it was not his fault.

"Thank you, for being concerned. Thank you," I bowed.

Suddenly the twins, Honey-sempai and Tama-chan were cuddling me, "We forgive you because you're cute," they said.

* * *

"By the way, are you okay now with Tama-chan, Haruhi?" I asked her when we boarded into the car. We were about to go home and the boys were putting their bags into the trunk.

"Ah yes. He blindfolded me and gave me earpiece so I wouldn't see or hear anything," she said.

All of us froze and looked at Tama-chan.

"Tama-chan, what did you do to Haruhi?" I asked him with a dull tone.

"N-n-no i-it was-wasn't-"

"Ora, I never knew Tono had an S & M fetish," the twins said.

"W-w-wait-!"

Haruhi stared at Tama-chan, "S & M huh?" she closed the window and asked the driver to go without Tama-chan.

"Oi, wait for me!" Tama-chan shouted while running.

I laughed with the hosts. Well, this was a trip I would never forget.


End file.
